rabfandomcom-20200213-history
Retarded Animal Babies
Retarded Animal Babies Retarded Animal Babies is a cartoon created by David C. Lovelace on Newgrounds since 2003. There are 23 episodes. Episode 24 was coming out November 1, 2011, but it was cancelled later. All except RAB 16, 24, 25, 0 and Engadget Animal Babies are available for viewing on Newgrounds, but Engadget Animal Babies can be viewed on umop.com and YouTube. 16 is exclusive to the RAB DVD and 24, 25 and 0 are cancelled episodes. 24, 25 and 0 were delayed in 2011 and cancelled in 2012. *RAB 0 - "Secret Episode": DVD-exclusive episode in season 2. Delayed in 2011 and cancelled in late 2012. *RAB 1 - "Retarded Animal Babies": The RABs recite their version of the alphabet, which includes such inaccuracies as "E is for Pants", "XXX is for porno and beer", and "splunge is for splunge." *RAB 2 - "Magic!": The RABs hold a magic show of sorts that has an alternate ending the web viewer may select by clicking on Hamster at the end. *RAB 3 - "Show and Hell": The RABs hold "Show and Tell". This episode introduces many supporting cast members of the series, such as Satan (brought by Donkey, along with three potatoes and a bucket full of pelicans), Matt Groening (who comes disguised as a sheep to murder all the main characters), Hamster's grandfather, and Cat's stepfather. *RAB 4 - "Stupor Heroes!": The actual episodes featuring the RABs are hidden among channels on an animated TV set. The main episode, on channel 9, shows the RABs playing superhero. Puppy's recurring "Fucking Fucker" alter ego is introduced as revenge for Cat's Purple Penis hero, which Puppy originally wanted. On channel 123, the RABs count to 10, a la their pilot episode. Any channel that doesn't have its own movie to go with it, will randomly show static, color bars, a Please Stand By test pattern, an Annoying Noise Test, a Technical Difficulties screen, or scrambled porn. *RAB 5 - "Dungeons & Christwagons": The RABs meet Cat's cousin, play Dungeons and Dragons, smoke Cat's stepdad's stash of weed, and discover the stepdad's embarrassing past. (Satan appears in the end credits, angry that he was not cast in an episode including Dungeons & Dragons). This is the first episode in which Bunny does not die. *RAB 6 - "Fucky Fucksgiving": The RABs attempt to kill a turkey for Thanksgiving dinner, but fail spectacularly. Donkey and Hamster, who gain expanded minds from the "endless parade of weed" that the characters are smoking, merge into one being to fight the turkey. In the end, the characters have to eat Puppy's & Cat's lower torsos instead, ironically leaving Bunny, who the turkey killed, alone. *RAB 7 - "Shitty Shitsmas": The RABs celebrate Christmas. A narrator follows Cat's quest for a Red Rider BB gun (per A Christmas Story). Santa is revealed to be Satan, who grants Cat his wish. Cat, Puppy and Bunny all die: Cat kills himself and Bunny with the gun, and Puppy, who Santa gives an enormous penis, sucks himself into oblivion. *RAB 8 - "Cunty Cuntingstine Day": The RABs go to a club to try and have sexual intercourse with hot women, Hamster's love of Bruce Willis is revealed after mentioning him in almost every prior episode, and Puppy's sad past is revealed - his misogynistic attitude is a result of his mother dying in childbirth. Bunny is beaten by a woman, and Donkey is raped in prison. *RAB 9 - "Pirate Ship": Puppy goes around to his friends with a cool idea. He asks all of the other animal babies to hold their tongue and say "I was born on a pirate ship." This made it sound as if they said "I was born on a pile of shit." Formerly only available on the DVDs Every Little Something By DAVE and The Definitive Retarded Animal Babies DVD, now on Newgrounds.com for RAB's 10th anniversary. '' *RAB 10 - "fuxx0rz": The RABs surf Cat's stepfather's computer for Internet porn, but get zapped into the World Wide Web, a la the movie ''Tron. Puppy is frustrated that he cannot find naked pictures online, and instead has sex with the computer's "3.5 inch floppy dick" drive. They meet themselves from the beginning of the episode and create a time paradox that destroys the universe. Bunny dies when he accidentally decapitates himself with his Tron frisbee, but he is technically alive when the RABs meet themselves. Bunny notices he does not have a double and says, "Did I die again? God fucking damn." *RAB 11 - "Battle for Boozefest": The RABs form a heavy metal group called Fuck and win the TV show Battle For Boozefest. They play a song of Rammstein, & the lyrics used on the subtitles are in English, even though the song is in German (making it an animutation). The song destroys Western civilization and the viewer gets to select which character goes on the tour bus with Boozy's virgins to repopulate Earth. Bunny only dies if you click on him (Puppy shoves a guitar up his ass). *RAB 12 - "Fucky Charms": The RABs attempt to get gold from an Irish bar to score chicks, but end up stopping a world domination plot instead. They find some special glasses in the alley of "McFisticuffy's", a bar frequented by Cat's stepfather. The episode is a parody of John Carpenter's They Live, right down to Cat's line "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum." Cat saves the life of his ungrateful stepfather, who tells the bartender that he drinks because of his "queer son and his fag friends." (Ironically, Cat's stepfather came out of the closet as a homosexual in RAB 5.) *RAB 13 - "Episode XIII: Abandon All Hope": The RABs, Satan and Cat's cousin play Star Wars in the field. This episode breaks with the traditional start of RAB by parodying the introduction to the Star Wars movies. The game of make-believe quickly goes awry because Puppy has only seen Episodes I and II and Cat has only seen Episodes IV through VI. Bunny is killed with a shovel and Donkey is beaten senseless by Puppy for playing Jar Jar Binks, instead of "P-PPpu". *RAB 14 - "Pendumbvirate": Primarily set 50 years in the future. The lives of the RABs are explored, revealing them to have, for the most part, evolved into intelligent, revered celebrities. Cat becomes a renowned scientist, and Bunny an actor who wins a lifetime achievement award for playing Hamster, who becomes a military hero by saving Earth from a killer asteroid. The asteroid, however, was sent by Puppy, who had become the cruel absolute ruler of a planet made entirely out of breasts. Donkey lives on a farm, is as stupid as ever, and is so morbidly obese that his grandchildren have to scrub him daily so he does not get maggots. Cat invents a dodecahedral Alternate Physical Law Usurper to send them all into an alternate universe where they can stay young and retarded forever. This is the second episode in which Bunny does not die. *RAB 15 - "Happy Afterbirthday": This episode marks the series third birthday. With the exception of Cat, the other animals reminisce about their past (much like a clip show) though, as Cat quite obviously points out, they are only an internet cartoon, and therefore did not exist before 2003. The episode satirizes internet phenomena, most notably the Hamster Dance and Badger Badger Badger, as well as the usual 1980s pop-cultural spoofs that appear throughout the series. This, RAB 5, and MAB are the only cartoons in the series where Bunny does not truly die. *RAB 16 - "Evolushit": a sequel to episode 14. Only available on the DVD The Definitive Retarded Animal Babies. *RAB 17 - "Sucky Suckaween": A Halloween Special. *RAB 18 - "Hey, Everyone, Let's Do Some Motherfucking Drugs": Puppy has a drug trip. *RAB 19 - "Dog Complex": Puppy fucks the earth, which subsequently gives birth to a dog-like super being. *RAB 20 - "On Ur Puter": An Easter Special. *RAB 21 - "The Red Erection": The Animal Babies go to the 4-H fair. *RAB 22 - "Wedding Balls": Puppy gets married to his cousin, but first, it's the bachelor party. *RAB 23 - "Dark Days": The RAB gang meet the Black Panther, Puppy is having marriage problems and Donkey becomes smarter by reading. Series finale. *RAB 24 - Season 2 finale delayed in 2011 and cancelled in late 2012. *RAB 25 - DVD-exclusive episode delayed in 2011 and cancelled in late 2012. *"Magic Animal Babies" - A commercial advertisement made for a contest by Magic Hat Brewery. It depicts the RABs endorsing the various beer types made by Magic Hat. It is not considered part of continuity with the other cartoons in the series, nor is there any profanity, sex (Puppy's genitalia are not hanging out, for instance) and very little violence, as required for a general TV audience. MAB won the contest. Creator David Lovelace won a $6,000 bar set for his efforts (as discussed on his website). Bunny, however, is flattened by a large anvil. *"Engadget Animal Babies" - A TV advertisement made for a contest by Engadget.com. Cat is shooting a commercial for the company with Puppy, who mixes up the words dicks and disks. Like Magic Animal Babies, there's no violence or sex, but Puppy's genitalia are not removed, and any profanity is bleeped out. *"Friendly Animal Babies" - A comic of RAB that's appropriate for kids. Here's a link to it. http://www.umop.com/fab.htm *"Scratch Animal Babies" - A version of RAB that is for kids on http://scratch.mit.edu/ {C OTHER INFO *Many people have noticed similarities between Retarded Animal Babies and the Happy Tree Friends series. Though it is true that HTF debuted before RAB, and Lovelace admitted he had seen HTF before he created RAB, he swore the similarities were unintentional. Um hum. Spoofing the incident, Lovelace placed the Pico character from Newgrounds in RABs 2, 3, and 15 (Newgrounds users were the first to point out the similarity). He is seen calling RAB a ripoff in RAB 2 and 3. He is killed in RAB 2 and cursed out by Puppy in RAB 3. In RAB 15, a figure similar to Pico is seen at the arcade. Also, in RAB 10, one of the webpages they passed by was the HTF homepage, which Puppy said was just "ripping us off", calling HTF "gay". *Lovelace has placed at least one Easter egg in each RAB cartoon (except the Magic Animal Babies commercial). Each one involves clicking on an object or character during the cartoon. Lovelace has tied some of these in with contests. Others have had hidden games, pictures, and storyboards. An easy method of finding these is by holding the Tab key during the cartoon. A yellow box should appear over the clickable object/character. *Character deaths aren't the only incidents that happen in the RAB series that break continuity. For example, in RAB 5, Cat's stepdad revealed he was gay, Cat's mom was a transvestite, Cat was adopted, and his real parents were a hooker and Donkey, who was also revealed to be from Canada (these secrets cause a stunned Cat's head to explode). None of this has ever been elaborated on in future episodes however. *In RAB 11, the RABs form a band called "Fuck", poking fun at KISS, as Bunny is made up like Gene Simmons. A longtime rumor states that when KISS originally formed, they almost settled on calling their band "Fuck". *RAB 4 is one of many virtual channels available on the TV featured in the cartoon. By clicking the correct numbers on the remote control, you can access a secret RAB episode (Channel 123), as well as hidden TV shows, commercials, and channels, some of which don't involve RAB characters. *David Lovelace makes other flash animations that have been submitted to Newgrounds, such as Sno Problem, Sci-Fi Guys, Jot and Jab and Farkman (for the Fark website).Sno Problem features characters resembling Hamster, but none of these cartoons feature actual RABs themselves. *RAB has used many TV, music, & movie references for storylines and episode features. *The voices of the adult RABs from RAB 14 were provided by the Hartford, CT based cast and crew of radio station WCCC, where Lovelace once was an intern. Longtime WCCC DJ Michael Picozzi, who voices the adult Bunny in this episode, also provided narration for RAB 7. *In RAB 15 it is revealed in the credits the pitch changes in Lovelace's voice to voice each character. Puppy and Donkey change by one fifth, Cat by one sixth, Bunny by one seventh and Hamster by one octave. *On The RAB MySpace, Lovelace announced that he animated the video for "Virus Alert", one of "Weird Al" Yankovic's songs from the album Straight Outta Lynwood. The video is available on the DVD side of the DualDisc version of the album. Category:Cartoons by Dave